Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS029
Treść Same emocje czekają na naszych przyjaciół w mieście Goldenrod do którego właśnie dotarli. Cole co chwila rozglądał się dookoła, ponieważ po raz pierwszy był w takim wielkim mieście. Przepych i bogactwo dominowało w tym mieście. - Jest tutaj podobnie jak w mieście Celadon, w regionie Kanto - powiedział Lucas, a Lyra od razu poszła za ciosem - Czyli i w Kanto macie takie duże miasto? - zapytała - No przecież mówię, że mamy. Słuchaj uważniej. Chlubą Celadon jest wielkie Centrum Handlowe, które znajduje się również w Johto. Jednak nie wszystkie produkty z Johto można kupić w Kanto i na odwrót - ciągnął dalej Lucas. Cole postanowił odwiedzić to Centrum Handlowe, nie tylko z czystej ciekawości, ale Lyra męczyła ich, że musi uzupełnić swoje zapasy w plecaku. Robiła to przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Lyra widać była już w nim obeznana, ponieważ od razu pobiegła do jakiegoś wieszaka, gdzie były ubrania. Cole zainteresował się innymi modelami PokeBalli. - Witam panów, w czym mogę służyć? - powiedział sprzedawca do Cola i Lucasa. - Tak właściwie to my się tylko rozglądamy - odpowiedzieli. - A więc tutaj panowie mają podstawowe rodzaje pokeballi. Pokeballe, Great Balle i Ultra Balle. Tutaj mamy inne rodzaje. To są Level Balle, Lure Balle - kula ta ma skuteczność 3 razy większą dla Pokémonów łowionych na wędkę. Natomiast to są Fast Balle - kula ta na skuteczność 4 razy większą na Pokémony uciekające z walki jak Phanpy czy też Abra. - Hmmmm, więc poproszę dwa Lure Balle i dwa Fast Balle - powiedział zadowolony Cole. Lucas kupił taką samą ilość, tych samych pokeballi. Po chwili podeszła do nich również Lyra obładowana torbami i kupiła dwa Love Balle, o których nie mówił sprzedawca. Jeżeli łapany pokemon ma przeciwną płeć niż nasz pokemon, skuteczność tego balla jest bardzo wysoka. Pozostali jeszcze w Centrum Handlowym jeszcze kilka minut i wyszli. Lucas zauważył na tablicy informacyjnej jakiś kolorowy plakat. Gdy podeszli do niego, stłoczyła się przy nim również spora grupa ludzi. Usłyszeli znajomy głos, który wołał: - TAAAAAAAAAAAAK! - obejrzeli się. Był to Damian. - Damiaaaaan! - krzyknęła Lyra - Co ty tutaj robisz!? - Jak to co? Przyjechałem na konkurs łapania robaków! - powiedział zachwycony Damian - a wy co tutaj szukacie? Zamierzacie mnie wygryźć z konkursu? - zapytał podejrzliwie - Tak właściwie to nie zamierzaliśmy, ale teraz zamierzamy - powiedział Cole. - Będę tutaj walczyć o odznakę, a Lucas startuje w pokazach - Wiesz, że ja też zamierzam walczyć z Whitney! Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj, ponieważ dzisiaj już toczyła pojedynek z jakimś trenerem. Dylan czy jak mu tam - powiedział Damian. Cole zerwał się na równe nogi, mimo że wcześniej również wstał. Biegł uliczkami Goldenrod starając się znaleźć swojego rywala. Szukał przez pięć minut, jednak miasto było tak rozległe, że wśród tylu tysięcy mieszkańców trudno było znaleźć tę jedną osobę. W końcu, nieco zawiedziony, odebrał sms'a od Lyry, że są w Centrum Pokemon. Cole udał się tam również. Lyra zamówiła już dla wszystkich pokoje i razem z Damianem usiedli przy jednym stoliku. W oddali było słychać nikłe oznaki walki. Cole był tym zaciekawiony, więc odszedł od stolika i udał się na pole walki, które zazwyczaj znajdowało się za centrum pokemon. Nie wierzył własnemu szczęściu. To właśnie jego rywal - Dylan, walczył z jakimś trenerem, który posiadał elektrycznego pokemona. Pikachu - pokemon elektryczna mysz. Gdy się zdenerwuje, natychmiastowo uwalnia energię elektryczną przechowywaną w torebkach elektrycznych na policzkach. Pikachu trzyma ogon w górze, by sprawdzać otoczenie. Czasami zostaje on w tej pozycji trafiony przez piorun. - Pikachu, użyj pioruna! - krzyknął trener. - Poliwag, unik! - krzyknął Dylan. Jego Poliwag uniknął tego ataku. Następnie Poliwag użył hiper dźwięku. Pikachu skulił się. - Poliwag, zakończmy to. Puls wodny! - krzyknął Dylan. Puls wodny rzeczywiście rozłożył wycieńczonego Pikachu - Dziękuję ci za walkę, jesteś naprawdę silny Dylan - powiedział trener po czym pobiegł do Centrum Pokemon ze swoim Pikachu na ramieniu. - Dylan! Cześć! - krzyknął do niego Cole. Dylan jedynie spojrzał się w tamtą stronę. - Chcę stoczyć z tobą bitwę! - Za chwilę... - powiedział znudzonym głosem Dylan po czym wszedł do Centrum Pokemon. Dylan oddał swoje pokemony siostrze Joy, natomiast Cole podszedł do trenera, który siedział samotnie. U jego boku był Pikachu. - Witaj! - powiedział do niego Cole - Oo cześć, kim jesteś? - zapytał go trener. - Jestem Cole, początkujący trener z regionu Johto, a ty? - Mam na imię Rav i pochodzę z Kanto - powiedział ów trener. Cole zawołał swoich przyjaciół, aby przyszli do tego stolika. - Poznaj również Lyrę, Lucasa i Damiana - powiedział do niego Cole. - Ale ja znam Rava - odrzekł Lucas - byliśmy razem w akademii pokemon. Po tym, jak postanowiliśmy wyruszyć w podróż nasze drogi się rozeszły. Jesteś więc trenerem tak? - zapytał Lucas. - Poniekąd, wiesz, nie mogłem się zdecydować - powiedział Rav, a Lyra pogardliwie prychnęła. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli, jednak ona nie widziała w tym co zrobiła nic złego najwyraźniej. - Czyli jesteś trenerem i koordynatorem tak? - zapytał go Cole, a Rav potwierdził - wiesz, to bardzo ciekawe. Startujesz pewnie w pokazach w Goldenrod - Niee, te pokazy sobie odpuszczę. Trenuję przed następnymi w Ecutreak. - powiedział Rav. - Więc, ile masz wstążek? A ile odznak? - zapytał go ciekawski Cole. Rav wyjął swoje dwa opakowania. W pierwszym ujrzeli dwie nieznane odznaki oraz odznakę, która (jak wyjaśnił Lucas) była odznaką Whitney. W drugim ujrzeli dwie wstążki. - No to jak na razie jesteś lepszy od nas wszystkich! - powiedział do niego szczęśliwy Lucas - Ja mam jedynie jedną wstążkę, a Cole ma jedną odznakę. - Wypraszam sobie, JAAAAAAAAA mam sześć odznak - powiedziała oburzona Lyra, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. - A ty Damian, jak tam twoje odznaki? - zapytał Cole. - Posiadam dwie odznaki, jedna jest z sali Falknera, a druga z sali Bugsy. - powiedział Damian. W tym czasie rozległ się głos Dylana. - TY! Growl, chcesz walczyć, czy nie?! - krzyknął do niego Dylan - No pewnie że chcę! Już idę! - powiedział Cole po czym pobiegł za Dylanem. - Ooooo, czeka nas trzecia bitwa Dylana i Cola! - powiedziała Lyra, a pozostali poszli za nią na pole bitwy. Dylan i Cole stali po przeciwnych stronach pola walki. - Ciekawa jestem, na jakie pokemony postawi Cole - powiedziała Lyra. Lucas, Damian i Rav również byli ciekawi typów Cola. Rozpoczął Dylan. - Gloom, naprzód! - krzyknął. Pojawił się im przed oczami pokemon, którego spotkali już na turnieju ku czci Slowpoków. - Houndour, naprzód! - krzyknął Cole. To była dopiero druga bitwa tego pokemona pod opieką Cola, jednak tym razem miał on przewagę. - Gloom, użyj kwasu! - krzyknął Dylan. Wydzielina pomknęła ku Houndourowi. - Houdour, miotacz płomieni! - ataki się zderzyły i rozprysły na boki. Wynik był pośredni. - A teraz Gloom, ostry liść! - krzyknął Dylan. Atak trafił centralnie w Houndoura. - A teraz Gloom, użyj solarnego promienia! - krzyknął Dylan. - Houndour, nie poddawaj się. Cienisty pazur! - krzyknął Cole. Było jednak za późno. Atak trafił w Houndoura, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach. - Cienisty pazur! Dasz radę! - krzyknął Cole. Mimo obrony kwasem, atak Houndoura trafił. Cole szedł za ciosem. Houndour użył miotacza płomieni, który ostatecznie zaważył na wyniku starcia - Gloom stał się niezdolny do walki. - Powrót. Czas na ciebie Machop! - krzyknął Dylan. Cole wyciągnął pokedex, ponieważ widział tego pokemona po raz pierwszy. Machop - silny Pokémon typu walczącego. Ewoluuje w Machoke. Ciało Machopa składa się wyłącznie z mięśni. - Houndour, zostajemy. Houndour, cienisty pazur! - krzyknął Cole. Atak ugodził w Machopa. Machop odpowiedział niskim kopem. - Machop, cios karate! - Houndour, cienisty pazur! - ataki się ponownie zderzyły, jednak Machop Dylana okazał się silniejszy. - A teraz krzyżowy cios! - krzyknął Dylan. Houdnour stał się niezdolny do walki. - Dzielnie walczyłeś Houdnour. A teraz odpocznij. - powiedział Cole. - Uwaga, Poliwhirl, wybieram cię! - krzyknął. - Ooo, niebywałe. Twój Poliwag ewoluował w Poliwhirla. To chyba nowy rekooooord - powiedział sarkastycznie Dylan. Cole puścił to płazem. - Poliwhirl, mach cios! - No to się przygotuj teraz! Krzyżowy cios! - krzyknął Dylan. Atak ten był naprawdę silny. Obydwa pokemony odrzuciło. - Cios Karate! - krzyknął Dylan. - Użyj Hydro pompy! - wydał komendę Cole. Atak zgasił ognistą pięść, co zaskoczyło Machopa. Następnie Poliwhirl użył Mach Ciosu. - Machop, Cios Karate! - Poliwhirl nie mógł się obronić. Poliwhirl wciąż był zdolny do walki, jednak leżał bezwładnie na ziemi. - WSTAWAJ, WSTAWAJ! - krzyczał Cole, jednak bez skutku. - Krzyżowy cios... - Poliwhirl stał się niezdolny do walki. - Brak strategii, brak siły, brak... wszystkiego. Tym chcesz mnie pokonać? Machop, powrót - powiedział Dylan. Cole również powrócił swojego Poliwhirla. Nie zamierzał tego komentować, więc zagryzł wargi i wybrał ostatniego już pokemona. - Chikorita, teraz twoja kolej - powiedział Cole do swojego pokemona. Dylan roześmiał się ironicznie. - Sneasel, naprzód! - krzyknął. Cole był nieco zaskoczony, ponieważ to był już szósty znany Colowi pokemon, a tak właściwie to nieznany, ponieważ widział go po raz pierwszy. Sneasel - jest Pokémonem Mroczno lodowym. Żywi się jajami skradzionymi z gniazd. Jego ostre, haczykowate szpony kaleczą wrażliwe mjejsca ofiar. - Chikorita, zacznij dzikim pnączem! - krzyknął Cole - Sneasel, odpowiedz lodowym wiatrem! - Pnącza Chikority zamarzły, a ta straciła nad nimi kontrolę. Po chwili opadły z łoskotem na ziemię. - A teraz Kula Cienia! - krzyknął Dylan. Chikorita ponownie mocno oberwała. - Drapanie! - powiedział Dylan. - Nie poddawaj się Chikorita, ostry liść! - atak trafił w Sneasela, zatrzymał jego atak, jednak niewiele mu zaszkodził. - A teraz użyj kopania! - Sneasel schował się pod ziemią i wyskoczył z niej atakując Chikoritę - Chikorita słoneczny promień! - w tej wymianie ataków to Chikorita odniosła zwycięstwo. Nic jednak nie było przesądzone. Chikorita zaatakowała dzikimi pnączami, jednak sytuacja, gdy Sneasel zaatakował lodowym wiatrem się powtórzyła. Dodatkowo lód spadł na Chikoritę, a ta odniosła spore obrażenia. - Lodowy wiatr! - atak trafił w tułów Chikority. Mała plamka lodu zamarła na nim, a Chikorita po chwili się przewróciła. Dylan wygrał pojedynek. Nie zamierzał nic komentować, najwyraźniej. Powrócił Sneasela do pokeballa i odszedł. Cole pobiegł do Chikority i razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zanieśli ją do Siostry Joy. Nic jej nie było i skończyło się tylko na strachu. Wieczorem Lyra, Cole i Lucas udali się do swojego pokoju, natomiast Rav i Damian do swoich pokoi. Wszyscy chcieli wypocząć przed jutrzejszym konkursem łapania robaków. Co się wydarzy w kolejnych odcinkach dowiecie się już niebawem! Tymczasem, dwoje ludzi nosiło kartony z nieznaną zawartością niedaleko Parku Narodowego, który znajdował się w mieście Goldenrod. - Musimy nieco zarobić, ponieważ szefowa przestała nam już przysyłać pieniądze. - powiedział mężczyzna - Nie martw się, jeden dzień na konkursie łapania robaków przyniesie nam ogroooooooooooone zyski. Butch, weź jeszcze ten karton. Shuckle nie odciągaj się, cała ciężarówka zabawek Ledyb już czeka - powiedziała kobieta. Jak pójdzie im ich biznes, dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole i przyjaciele docierają do miasta Goldenrod, gdzie dowiadują się o konkursie łapania robaków * Bohaterowie spotykają ponownie Damiana * Cole spotyka ponownie swojego rywala Dylana, który właśnie pokonał Whitney ** Dowiadujemy się o drugiej odznace zdobytej przez Dylana * Poznajemy Rava, trenera z regionu Kanto ** Rav zostaje pokonany w pojedynku z Dylanem * Cole i Dylan toczą swoją trzecią bitwę ** Dylan objawia, że posiada Machopa i Sneasela oraz po raz pierwszy używa Glooma w pojedynku przeciwko Colowi ** Dylan pokonuje Cola ponownie Debiuty * Rav Pokemonów * Machop (Dylana; debiut) * Sneasel (Dylana; debiut) W odcinku TV * Gloom (Dylana) * Pikachu (debiut w anime; Rava) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' * Rav * Dylan * Damian * Mieszkańcy Goldenrod * Sprzedawca w Centrum Handlowym * Siostra Joy * Trenerzy Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Pikachu *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Poliwhirl' (Cola) *'Houdnour' (Cola) * Machop (Dylana; debiut) * Sneasel (Dylana; debiut) * Gloom (Dylana) * Poliwag (Dylana) * Pikachu (debiut w anime; Rava)